


Can't Forget Him

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Stepfamily AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, F/M, Het, Human, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron hasn't had his turn yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Forget Him

Eclipse moaned softly as her hands gripped at Megatron’s thighs tightly, closing her eyes as he roughly fucked her face, his dick slamming in and out of her mouth as she could do little to stop him from doing so.

She knew that this would happen though. He had found out about her giving Lugnut a blowjob that morning, which meant that he would have her do the same once they were at school. And sure enough, it was lunchtime and he had pulled her into one of the abandoned classrooms after she had just finished eating her lunch.

He stopped moving his hips and pushed back her head, giving Eclipse the chance to catch her breath as she looked up at the older boy, who was smirking down at her deviously.

“Finish up, Sister.”

She blushed brightly, but quickly took his cock back into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth as her tongue slid along the underside of the thick length. She pulled back to kiss the tip, licking at it while her hands moved to pump the girth. Megatron kept a hand on her head, chuckling darkly.

Primus, she had been at this for nearly ten minutes… Wasn’t he close?! She prayed he would finish up quickly… What if a teacher or some other students came by and saw them like this?! Everyone knew that they were stepsiblings… She could only imagine the frightening consequences if they got caught like this.

Megatron didn’t seem to care though, proving so by roughly seizing her head again to start slamming hard into her mouth. She nearly gagged, but allowed it to happen, shutting her eyes tightly as that hot thing thrusted in and out of her mouth.

“Now swallow.”

It was her only warning as he finally came hard inside of her mouth. Eclipse’s hands clenched at his pants, trying not to gag as thick hot fluids shot down her throat. She heard Megatron chuckling as he kept her there, forcing her to swallow every bit of the hot, bitter cum. When he finally let her go, she coughed, but kept a hand over to mouth to keep the cum inside of her mouth.

“There… Now you’ve had a proper lunch.”

Eclipse blushed, taking her hand away as she licked away the excessive fluids lingering on her lips while he pulled up his pants. A wave a relief came over her when she realized that the danger had passed and that there was no longer a risk of being caught.

At least this round, anyway. 


End file.
